Time Travel
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Madoka has managed to create something completely different, she just hasn't tested it yet. Yu had gotten bored and found it, he's a curious boy but when he accidentally hits a button when Ryuuga tried to get his attention they are sent off elsewhere.


Dare: Have one or several of your characters travel through time.  
Bonus Point: He/She/They take a pet with them.  
Double Bonus Point: He/She/They make a TARDIS reference while time travelling.  
Triple Bonus Point: He/She/They build the time machine themselves.

The brown haired girl wiped off the sweat from her brow; she was rather pleased with the results she managed to create a time machine; although she wasn't sure if it would actually work… In actual fact she was sure it would fail, but that didn't matter, she had put her all into this machine if it didn't work it didn't work.

However she wasn't to know that Yu had snuck into the backroom, he was always too nosey for his own good and right now he felt rather lonesome, since Kenta had started to train hard with Ryuuga – the man who Yu was still afraid of, even though he had no real reason to any more, after all the man had proven himself more times than he could count. But the memory of that day… It continued to haunt him, he still woke up in a cold sweat some nights and no one was around to comfort him; although he used to go into Tsubasa's room and sleep with the Eagle Blader, now he couldn't since the long haired blader was traveling so much.

_I need to just face my fear…_ He thought to himself and looked at Madoka's time machine, reading all her notes for it and grinning; _Maybe this will help me!_

He walked closer to the machine and slides open the door, looking at the components that were down there; _This is really complicated…_

So lost in his thoughts he never heard someone enter the room, who was actually looking for him.

_Where is that…_ Amber eyes looked over and saw the blonde boy inside the time machine, although to him it just looked like a strange metal cylinder and walked over.

"Kenta's been looking for you," He said, causing the boy to hit the buttons and they heard the machine begin to make a loud motorised noise.

"What in the world?" Madoka run in and saw her machine come to life; "Oh no!" She ran towards it; "Yu! Ryuuga! Get away from there!"

Her words were drowned out by the machine, Ryuuga had stepped into the contraption and looked at everything around him, when Madoka jumped in just as the machine slowly began to disappear from view and closed the door.

She glared at the two; "What are you playing at?" She yelled at them, although she normally was rather timid around Ryuuga right now she was furious; "I haven't even tested this out yet! All I did was turn my back away for a moment and then… and then…" She felt the tears run down her face, feeling the frustration leave her and instead it was replaced with fear; "I don't know if we can get home after this…"

"What?" Yu moved towards Madoka; "What do you mean? We _should_ be able to get home. Right?"

"Never been tested before," Ryuuga released and she nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Yea, I was going to test small things first, like an apple or something,"

Ryuuga moved past her, saying nothing and opened the door, what they saw amazed them; Madoka covered her mouth with her hand sliding to her knees in shock while Yu just looked at it wide eyed. Ryuuga just smirked, a twinkle returning to his eyes, almost as if he had found a reason to live his life to the full again; for outside was space, the entire cosmos just as he had seen when he became one with L Drago after battling the dark power, he saw _everything_ but right now he was _part_ of it and L Drago hummed in his mind letting him know exactly what was going on, although it couldn't tell him everything.

"We have all of time _and_ space," He turned to his two companions who just looked at him, startled; "Where do you want to start?"

"B.. But Ryuuga…" Yu began to say, slowly walking up to him but being careful to stay away from the door; "It's…"

"Space," Madoka finished, but she was still in awe of what she was seeing in front of herself; "This is… _Space_…"

Yu just looked at the two older teens, not understanding why they both seemed to be rather excited, enthused even at the prospect of being out here in space.

_What is up with those two… It's like they are looking forward to the adventure of this instead of worrying about getting back home_. Yu liked a bit of adventure, in fact adventure usually found him but right now he wanted to go home, he wanted to be around his _friends_. Although Madoka was his friend, Ryuuga _wasn't._

"Wait… Time and _space_?" Madoka looked at the Dragon Emperor who just smirked and nodded; "How would you…"

He brought out his black bey L Drago and she just looked from him to his bey not completely understanding; "L Drago knows, though it can't truly explain _why_, we'll get back home," He grinned at her; "But what's the rush?"

"Er… A tournament is coming up?" Yu pointed out and Madoka nodded.

"He's right, there is a tournament coming up, I can't leave everyone on the lurch because…" She began, hoping that the Dragon Emperor would go bring them back home.

"Time _and_ space, you think you can't go back at exactly the same time as we left?" He told her and she just looked at the controls in front of herself, thinking.

_I can't just… But Ryuuga is right, the whole of time and space is right here… or I could just wait until…_ Madoka shook her head and cleared her thoughts; "Let's do this! Let's go somewhere!"

"What?" Yu just looked at the two of them and then focused on Madoka; "But…"

"Still don't trust me?" Ryuuga said sharply and Yu flinched, but he didn't bother to deny it, after all, it was true, he _didn't_ trust Ryuuga, not even after all he had done for them.

"Come on Yu," Madoka tried to entice the boy, although she would change her mind from traveling around all of time and space if he wasn't happy; no point in forcing him to join them in something that he wouldn't enjoy.

"Fine, let's go back," The white haired teen said and moved to the controls when Yu finally spoke up;

"We… We will be able to get home?"

Madoka crouched next to him; "I wouldn't agree to do this if I wasn't sure,"

But the short, blonde haired boy just looked over at Ryuuga, waiting for him to say something; "Ryuuga?"

"You'll get home," Ryuuga said and looked at him; "I _know_ what to do,"

He sounded so confident that he couldn't think of arguing, in that moment he felt like he had just met Ryuuga all over again; when he had been in complete awe of the man in front of him.

"O… Okay," Yu just nodded and with a smirk, Ryuuga pushed a different button; "Where… Where are we going?"

Madoka also looked at him, wanting to know the answer, but he just shrugged; "No idea,"

"What?" She screeched and both of them winced at how high her voice became; "How can you not know…"

"Relax," Ryuuga interrupted her, saving his and Yu's eardrums; "It's fun this way, if it's too dangerous we will just leave and go somewhere else,"

Madoka wasn't so sure, in fact she was beginning to think this might be a bad idea; but she couldn't' change her mind; they had Yu decide to join them, although she did wonder about how this journey would be, since it was an odd group of people.

XXX

The unlikely trio didn't know how long they had been traveling for, but Yu found the machine rather annoying, since every time they arrived at some place they had always had to run or get in a fight.

"It won't take us to where we _want _to go, but where we _need_ to be," Madoka figured it out and Ryuuga nodded slowly.

"Then how do we get home?" Yu asked them and Madoka just blinked in surprise before looking at Ryuuga, wondering what the answer would be.

"I can get us home," Ryuuga admitted and he noticed the looks on both their faces.

They had been traveling together for some time, although time certainly passed them differently than it would normally did and they had all begun to get closer to each other. Madoka had shown on plenty of occasions her technological savvy when they had needed it, Yu had figured out many of strategies' and they learned that Ryuuga was _not_ invulnerable either; although the battle against Rago proved that he could indeed be defeated, it was strange to see him be hit _emotionally_.

Madoka remembered when they met a girl who was scared of nearly everything, Ryuuga had taken it upon himself to protect her, but something went wrong, although there had been four of them traveling for a time it had seemed like she was there one day with them, but after a night the girl had disappeared. Madoka had felt hurt that the girl just disappeared, but as they tried to figure out where she could have gone the only conclusion was that they had changed her own timeline so much that she just disappeared, although Madoka herself thought it had to be something else, Anna wasn't the type to just leave them and disappear; but she mourned the fact that she had a friend that she could talk about more girly things, when she was traveling with boys the rest of the time.

Ryuuga searched for as long as the two could let him, but in the end they had to stop him, although they found it rather unsettling at the time that Ryuuga was so emotionally involved with Anna that… Well that was his complete _opposite_.

Yu never figured it out, but Madoka did, it had been obvious that Anna had a crush on Ryuuga and over time Ryuuga began to feel the same way.

"_Is this what it feels like to lose someone?"_ Ryuuga had asked her suddenly, when Yu was sleeping; _"Like a piece of your heart has been destroyed?"_

"_Ryuuga… It's just… you let someone into your heart, it won't always have a positive outcome,"_ She tried to explain, but she had no idea how he was actually feeling, all she could guess was what she had read from some romance novels she had read before Ginga and the other's had falling into her life although she was certain it was partially untrue.

He said nothing else, just retreated into himself, not talking to them as he used to and returning them back home; where it appeared that they had only left five minutes ago.

"Wow, that was so cool," Yu said in amazement; "Feels like we've been gone for _ages_!"

"Yea, it does," Madoka nodded and paused to remember something; "I guess we should get the team together for the tournament,"

"Oh yea, I'll get them all to train!" With that said, Yu ran off to get the other's to begin training and Madoka looked at Ryuuga.

"Are you going to join us?" She asked him with a gentle smile, since he had been acting a bit _off_ for a while now.

"No," He said sharply looking at the machine and began to walk away.

"Why not just carry on?" She asked him suddenly, coming up with an idea although she wasn't certain that he would agree to do it.

"What?" His amber eyes narrowed at her.

"I mean, why not keep traveling," She pointed at the Time and Space Machine; "You enjoyed it more than we did, you should…"

Ryuuga just looked at her; "It's your…"

She shook her head; "I might have created it, _you _know how to work it. Just visit from time to time that's all I ask,"

Ryuuga looked from her and then back to the Time Machine; "All right,"

"You're going to look for her aren't you?"

"No,"

"No?" Madoka repeated in surprise; "How come?"

"Our paths will cross again, if they ever will cross," He walked into the machine and turned to face her; "I'll let whatever happen, happen," He shrugged and she laughed.

"I think Yu had rubbed off on you,"

"Tch," he scowled and looked away but she kept on laughing.

"Just come back all right? You know you are welcome to join us though," She told him, meaning the Beyblade team, Gan Gan Galaxy.

He shook his head; "Nah, it wouldn't work, I think… I should travel. I can't be part of a team… Not like that," He walked further in and began to push a few of the buttons; "Madoka?"

"Huh?" She looked startled that Ryuuga would even call her by her name; he rarely called anyone by their name unless he respected them.

"Thanks,"

With that said the machine began to fade out of sight, taking Ryuuga with it.

"Be careful…" She whispered softly, hoping that her new friend would be all right; that he would be able to handle himself alone and that he would be happy doing whatever it was he was going to do.

_Just… Be careful._


End file.
